


Four Time Carlos Calls Kendall "Papi"

by likezoinxman



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likezoinxman/pseuds/likezoinxman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly what the title says. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Time Carlos Calls Kendall "Papi"

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this](http://btr-kink.livejournal.com/4003.html?thread=754851#t754851) prompt.

1.

They collapse on Carlos’ couch, too tired to go any further into the house. Carlos stretches his legs out, head falling back against the cushions as he lets out a small sigh of relief at finally being able to relax after a long day on set.

Kendall’s head settles in his lap, and he lets his head fall forward to watch as the blond stretches out on the couch on his side, face rubbing against Carlos’ thigh slowly. Carlos chuckles and gently places his hand against Kendall’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb before he runs his fingers through Kendall’s hair, “Let’s go to bed, Papi,” he says softly, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Kendall lets out a small groan before rolling onto his back to look up at Carlos with heavily-lidded eyes. “Okay,” he nods and stretches a bit before struggling to sit up with a groan. Carlos helps him up before he pushes himself to his feet, stretching a bit as well. Kendall drapes himself around Carlos, arms wrapping around his waist as he rests his head against the shorter boy’s shoulder.

Carlos smiles softly before he grabs one of Kendall’s hands, stepping away from the other boy’s warmth, “Come on,” he says, tugging on Kendall’s hand as he leads the way to his room.

It’s not until they’re both lying under the blankets, Kendall wrapped around Carlos’ from behind that Kendall mentions it. “You called me ‘Papi’…” he mumbles into Carlos’ ear, voice slurring together in exhaustion.

Carlos opens his eyes slightly, turning his head just a bit to try to look at Kendall, “Hmm?”

“Earlier, you called me ‘Papi’,” Kendall repeats, nuzzling the side of Carlos’ neck.

Carlos blinks in surprise then thinks back and realizes that yeah, he had said that. “Oh…yeah, sorry, it just slipped out…”

“No, it’s cool. I don’t mind. I can be your ‘Papi’ if you want me to…” Kendall says grinning slightly against Carlos’ shoulder.

Carlos’ face heats up in a blush and lets out a small groan of annoyance before shrugging the shoulder Kendall has his face pressed against slightly, “Go to sleep, Kendall.”

“Yes, Papi,” Kendall says with a laugh before grunting when Carlos elbows him in the ribs.

“I could make you go sleep on the couch, ya know.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Kendall retorts, squeezing Carlos gently as he snuggles his face against his shoulder. Kendall knows he’s won when Carlos just lets out a sigh and relaxes against him once more. “Night, Carlitos,” he says and smiles when Carlos mumbles back a “Night, Papi,” already half asleep.

2.

They sneak away ten minutes before their lunch is over ignoring the smirking, knowing looks James and Logan send their way. They rush into Carlos’ dressing room and Kendall immediately locks the door, pressing Carlos against it as he kisses him.

Carlos grabs Kendall by the hips, one hand slipping under his shirt, running along his side while the other grips his ass and pulls him closer.

Kendall groans and presses his forehead against Carlos’, “I’ve been thinking about this all day,” he breathes, rolling his hips against the shorter boy’s. Carlos’ eyes fall shut, fingers digging into the flesh of Kendall’s ass as he thrusts against him. Kendall licks his lips as he slides his hand down Carlos’ side to grip his hips. He can feel Carlos’ cock growing hard against his hip as their bodies rock together.

Carlos lets out a small moan, head falling back to rest against the door and Kendall doesn’t hesitate before leaning forward, pressing an open-mouthed kiss where Carlos’ neck meets his shoulder. He sucks gently before dragging his lips along Carlos’ neck, kissing along his jaw until their lips are meeting once again.

Carlos drags his nails down Kendall’s back, the other boy arching against him, “Fuck, Carlos,” he whispers, and takes a step back. Carlos looks at him in faint confusion as the blond grabs the hem of his shirt and lifta it, leaning down to press his mouth against his chest.

Carlos gasps softly when Kendall places his mouth around his nipple, sucking briefly before he moves along, sliding down to his knees as he kisses down his chest and stomach. He bites his bottom lip, watching the blond work his way down to the waistband of his jeans, breath coming in little short pants.

Kendall swiftly opens his jeans and licks a line along the waistband of his boxers before hooking his thumbs under the elastic band and tugging both boxers and pants down. Carlos gasps softly as his cock springs free then groans when Kendall wraps his fingers around it, squeezing gently as he strokes him slowly.

“Come on, Papi,” he urges, tugging on the ends of Kendall’s hair, knowing they don’t have much time for Kendall to tease him like he likes to do.

Kendall chuckles and glances up at him, wrapping his fingers around the base of Carlos’ cock, “I’ve got you,” he murmurs before he leans forward, placing the flat of his tongue against the tip of Carlos’ dick, lapping at it quickly before he wraps his lips tight around it. He sucks on the tip, tongue swirling around the crown as he slides his fist across the rest of the shaft.

Carlos exhales sharply, hips jerking forward, trying to slide farther into Kendall’s mouth. “Nng, Kendall, please,” he begs softly, hand landing on the top of Kendall’s head, stroking gently.

Kendall looks up at him through his lashes, one eyebrow quirked up and Carlos can just imagine the smug smirk Kendall would have had plastered on his face if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied. He lets out a tiny moan when Kendall’s lips slide further along his cock, bobbing his head slowly.

His hips jerk forward and Kendall pulls off with a gasp, breathing heavily as he strokes Carlos’ quickly moving down to lap at his balls. Carlos groans, thrusting his hips forward into the tight fist around his dick.

Kendall licks a line up the underside of his dick before taking him into his mouth once more, lips a tight vacuum around his cock as he sucks him down all the way to the base. Kendall’s hands go to Carlos’ hips, pressing him back against the door when he tries to thrust against his mouth.

Carlos bangs the back of his head against the door when he feels the tip of his dick hit the back of Kendall’s throat, “Fuck, Papi, just like that,” he moans, hips writhing in Kendall’s grip.

Kendall presses him back against the door, trying to hold him still as he continues to deep-throat him, tongue flicking against the tip with every pull back of his head. Carlos reaches down, carding his fingers through Kendall’s hair roughly, “Fuck, fuck, Kendall,” he breaks off with a moan, “Papi, Papi, I’m going to come,” he warns, tugging on Kendall’s hair sharply.

He waits, biting his bottom lip as the tries to hold back his orgasm long enough for Kendall to pull away and stroke him through it. But the blond doesn’t. He just continues to bob his head, pressing his tongue heavily against the underside of Carlos’ cock, tonguing the slit as he pulls back before sliding forward once more, swallowing around Carlos.

Carlos’ fingers clench in Kendall’s hair as he loses it and he bites back a cry as he shoots his load down Kendall’s throat. Kendall pulls back, coughing and he sags against the door. “I warned you,” he says, breathlessly as he watches Kendall wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. He lets out a chuckle at the look of disgust on Kendall’s face.

“I know, I was just-”

“Being your usual stubborn self,” Carlos cuts off with a small grin.

“Hoping it wouldn’t be so bad this time,” Kendall finishes, bottom lip protruding petulantly.

Carlos chuckles and shakes his head. He finds it endearing and amusing that Kendall continues to try to swallow even though he doesn’t like it. He tucks himself back into his boxers and fastens his jeans before he reaches down and fists the front of Kendall’s shirt, pulling him to his feet.

“You still give great head, Papi. You don’t need to swallow for me,” he murmurs, eyes focused on the stray bit of come that Kendall missed on his chin. Not being able to resist, he leans forward and licks it away.

Kendall blinks down at him and he grins, leaning up to press his mouth against the others. He swipes his tongue along Kendall’s bottom lip and licks his way in when the blond immediately parts his lips.

Kendall’s hands find his hips and Carlos lets out a small moan as Kendall rocks against his hip, cock pressing earnestly against Carlos as he licks the blond’s mouth clean of his come. He slips a hand between then, tracing the length of Kendall’s cock with his fingertips before palming him. He’s just about to flip them around when there’s a knock on his door.

They pull apart in surprise, chests heaving as they try to catch their breath. “Yo, Carlos, we’re needed on set.” It’s James and Kendall lets out a loud groan, forehead thumping against Carlos’ shoulder.

“You have the worst timing ever,” he says, loud enough for James to hear because they can hear him laughing on the other side of the door.

“Sorry, man,” James says and Kendall sighs, turning his face to press it against Carlos’ neck.

“Sorry, Papi,” he echoes, turning to nuzzle the side of Kendall’s face. He hates having to leave Kendall hard and wanting. He can almost feel the weight of Kendall’s cock on his tongue, can definitely taste him. He lets out a tiny moan as he strokes him through his jeans one last time before the other boy tears himself away from him with a strangled groan.

Kendall takes a deep breath before shaking his head, “Don’t worry about it. I can take care of myself,” he says with a quirk of his mouth. He doesn’t look happy at the thought.

Carlos chuckles and reaches for the door, “Okay, well, don’t make a mess,” he calls over his shoulder and hears Kendall bark out a laugh as he shuts the door behind.

3.

“Here, Papi,” Carlos says, holding out a spoonful of potato salad towards Kendall. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and they all had the day off which meant barbequing at James’. They decided to make hamburgers and while Kendall had piled French fries onto his plate, Carlos had decided to get the potato salad instead.

Kendall blinks in surprise before he grins, leaning forward and wrapping his mouth around the offered spoon. “’S good,” he mumbles as he chews, nodding slightly.

Carlos chuckles and bumps his shoulder against Kendall’s. “You made it.”

Kendall grins again, “Well, then that explains it.”

Carlos rolls his eyes and smacks Kendall on the shoulder before he turns back to his plate. He lets out a small yelp of surprise when Kendall suddenly lunges forward and bites his neck. “Ah, Papi,” he cries out softly, hunching his shoulder slightly to try to get Kendall off.

But Kendall just laughs and bites him again before he kisses the spot, pulling back to run the pad of his thumb against the abused flesh soothingly. Carlos suppresses a shudder, feeling his face heat up with a blush when Logan and James start making vague vomiting noises.

“Shut up,” Kendall says, picking up a fry from his plate and tossing it across the table. It flies between James and Logan’s head and Logan laughs at his horrible aim.

“At least we now know that Kendall’s not the pitcher,” Logan says with a grin, nudging James’ arm with his elbow.

James laughs and shakes his head as Kendall mutters a “Fuck you.”

Carlos reaches over to Kendall’s plate and grabbing a fry, he tosses it at Logan. It hits the other boy square on the forehead and the brunet yelps in surprise. “Ow, Carlos, that hurt! You could’ve poked my eye out with that! Are you crazy? And all the fangirls would’ve cried tears of despair and anguish and hunted you down for disfiguring me! What’s wrong with you?”

Carlos looked at Logan quietly for a moment, “Are you done,” Carlos asks, tone deadpan, obviously unimpressed with Logan’s tirade.

“Yes,” Logan replies shortly and they glare at each other before James cuts in.

“Come on, guys, can’t we enjoy a nice Saturday afternoon without any kind of bickering?”

Carlos’ gaze darts towards James and he smiles guiltily, “Sorry…” he says ducking his head.

“He started it,” he hears Logan mumble and he looks up sharply, but before he can open his mouth to reply, James reaches out and flicks Logan’s ear. Logan yelps and gives James a dirty look.

But James doesn’t seem affected by it, and gives Logan a level look, “Behave,” is all he says and Logan hunches down in his seat, looking put out. When James seems satisfied that Logan isn’t going to start anything else, he picks up his napkin and Carlos sees the smile he tries to hide behind it.

He’s suddenly distracted by a movement out of the corner of his eye. He glances down to see Kendall’s hand creeping towards his plate. “Kendall! Fingers,” he exclaims, trying to swat Kendall’s hand away, but it was too late. Kendall had already dug his fingers into his potato salad, stealing a potato wedge.

Carlos shoots him a dirty look as he tosses it into his mouth, licking his fingers with a grin on his face. “What? My hands are clean,” he says, chewing briefly before adding, “Besides, you’ve never complained about where I put my fingers before,” a smirk spread across his lips.

James and Logan both make more noises of disgust from across the table as Carlos blushes in embarrassment. “Dude! We’re trying to eat here,” Logan exclaims, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

Kendall smirks, looking smug and pleased with himself as he picks up a French fry from his plate and slides it into his mouth.

4.

Carlos claws at the sheets, fingers twisting in them as Kendall continues to finger him open longer than necessary. He’s been loose and pliant for the past he doesn’t even know how many minutes, but Kendall continues to thrust his fingers into him, crooking them slightly to brush against that spot that has him whimpering and shuddering in pleasure.

He finally snaps, reaching down to grab Kendall’s wrist in a tight grip, “Kendall, _please_ , quit messing around and just fuck me already,” Carlos begs, desperation and annoyance mingled together in his tone.

Kendall leans over him, hands planted on either side of Carlos’ head, “So you do remember my name. I was beginning to wonder,” he says, cock brushing against Carlos’ as he rolls his hips.

Carlos blinks in confusion, “What?” Kendall doesn’t answer him though, just reaches down and Carlos is promptly distracted as he eagerly lifts his hips, closing his eyes and moaning as the tip of Kendall’s dick presses against his entrance.

He clutches at Kendall’s sides, back arching as Kendall slides in and pauses. He wiggles his hips slightly when Kendall doesn’t move like he wants him to and Kendall lets out a chuckle, rocking against him, dick barely shifting causing Carlos to let out a small groan of frustration.  
“It’s always, ‘Papi, Papi, Papi’…” Kendall says, tone slightly mocking but affectionate, and Carlos is momentarily confused about what Kendall is talking about before he gets it.

“I thought you liked when I called you that,” he says, hands sliding down the planes of Kendall’s back to palm his ass, squeezing tightly.

Kendall breathes out heavily, letting out a tiny moan, “I do, but I like hearing you moaning my name more…”

Carlos licks his lips and subtly tries to move his hips once more, “I’ll keep that in mind, now will you please just fuck me already? Or I swear I will never have sex with you again.”

Kendall laughs, “Calm down, no need to do anything drastic,” he says and Carlos glares up at him. Kendall grins down at him before leaning down to kiss Carlos’ frown away until Carlos’ lips are pliant and soft against his own. He plants kisses along his jaw then down his neck, pausing to suck gently on the sensitive flesh.

Carlos bites his bottom lip, bringing one hand to grip at Kendall’s hair, tugging gently, “Come on,” he urges, arching his back and clenching his ass around Kendall’s dick.

Kendall groans against his neck before he pushes himself up. He slides his palms along Carlos’ thighs, grasping him under his knees and lifting his legs. He holds them up as he looks down, finally, _finally_ pulling his hips back to thrust into Carlos sharply.

Carlos reaches up to grab at Kendall’s wrist, squeezing gently as he moans loudly, eyes closing as Kendall shifts his angle with every thrust, trying to find the perfect one that would drive Carlos crazy. Carlos cries out when Kendall finds it, “Ah, right there, Papi, Kendall, please,” he moans, throwing his head back as he thrusts his hips against Kendall’s.

Kendall lets out a breathless chuckle and drapes his body over him, cradling Carlos’ head in his hands as his hips rock against the shorter boy’s. The blond leans down to press a kiss to Carlos’ cheek, trailing kisses down the side of his face, sucking gently on the soft skin under his jaw.

Carlos burrows his face into the crook of Kendall’s shoulder, fingers digging into his shoulders as the blond thrusts into him sharply. He’s right on the edge, every thrust of Kendall’s cock brushing against his prostate. He slips a hand between their bodies and frantically pulls at his cock in time to Kendall’s thrusts.

“Papi, papi, papi,” he murmurs, words slurring together. He shuts his eyes tight as he feel himself getting closer and closer. A few strokes of his fist later and he’s coming, the blond’s name falling from his lips as he spills over onto his stomach.

Kendall groans loudly, mouth crashing down against Carlos’ heavily, his hips snapping forward erratically as he goes over the edge as well. Kendall gasps against Carlos’ mouth, kissing him breathlessly as his hips slow to a stop, rocking against the other until he has no choice but to pull out.

Kendall collapses onto the bed next to Carlos, landing on his stomach and reaching over the edge of the bed to grab the nearest available article of clothing. He ends up grabbing his own t-shirt and uses it to clean the mess off of Carlos’ stomach before cleaning himself.

Carlos watches as Kendall tosses it to the side before he grabs the blankets and covers them as he lies back down, settling next to Carlos on the bed. He reaches out for Carlos’ arm then and tugs gently but insistently.

Carlos groans at being forced to move, but rolls over into Kendall’s space anyway, placing his head on the blond’s shoulder and his arm around his waist. He feels Kendall press a kiss to the top of his head, “Love you, Carlitos,” Kendall murmurs against his hair, squeezing him gently.

Carlos smiles and lets out a small sigh, “Love you too, Papi."


End file.
